


In Your Arms

by gaebolg



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Confessions, Feels, Kissing, Other, Post ShB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaebolg/pseuds/gaebolg
Summary: The aftermath of the final confrontation leads to an interesting conversation.





	In Your Arms

“I was so worried about you.”

The bed creaks from your weight, leaning in to lay beside of G’raha as he’s resting with his head slightly propped up. When you’re comfortable you let your hand wander up near his neck, fingers dipping along curiously to drag over his exposed collarbone. It seems to relax the Exarch.

“It was all rather harrowing wasn’t it?”

He tries to joke, smiling a little at you.

“Yeah, but I’m happy it’s over.” There’s more you could say, probably could spend hours elaborating on how giving the people of this shard back what they should’ve always had is a blessing.

Instead you’re stuck staring at him, trying to memorize every inch of him as if he might somehow disappear at any moment.

He must notice it, because he’s moving to lightly touch your cheek.

“You must be tired too. Don’t feel the need to tend to me.”

“You’re really here right?”

The question has a hint of confusion crossing his features. He lets his hand remain as you lean into his touch a bit more.

“I am.”

His gentle response has you sighing in relief, eye closing while feeling a wave of emotions that has been starved off since before the final confrontation with Emet-Selch. So much information to process still, but all you can think of is how you haven’t felt something like this since Haurchefant. The barrier around your heart since that loss has been unbreakable, yet being in G’raha’s presence once more has it withering away by the second.

When you open your eyes again, you smile the most genuine smile regarded solely for him.

“I’m so happy to see you. I haven’t really had a chance to tell you that.”

“It might sound cliché to say, but everything I did was worth it simply to see you again.”

You can feel the tears prickle your eyes at his words. The utmost truth shows in the way his thumb caresses down near your chin. There’s no stopping how you tilt in close enough to have your lips touch.

It must not have been expected by the Exarch at all, for he’s tensing at first in surprise. Although hesitation leaves him after that with the way his hand weaves into your hair, allowing the kiss to remain soft and slow, appreciating you. A low noise escapes you as you scoot in against him, chest-to-chest as your hands grip over his cloak, completely basking in the way he channels such raw emotions towards you in his sweet embrace.

A reprieve has you whispering over his lips.

“I hope that was okay.”

“More than okay. You’re free to do that whenever you please.” His tone is breathless, clearly still caught up in the disbelief that you reciprocate his affections.

Such a response elicits an instinctual desire, causing you to find his lips once more, a noise of a need built up for far too long lost in the way his mouth welcomes the sweetness you provide. G’raha is still in a weakened state, but the intrigue and sheer want drives him to show his enthusiasm in how he runs a roams a hand down your body. When it reaches your hip, he grips it to have you shifting until you’re straddling him.

The kisses grow hot and heavy after that.

Your hands attempt to find the clasp to G’raha’s robes, fumbling with it until finally you’re able to let your fingers run over his bare chest. When your fingers trace on the crystal, you can feel how he shivers beneath you.

“Sensitive…” He breathes against your lips, staring up at you with an unrelenting yearning for you.

“Aether?” You ask while delicately running the tip of your nail over the area as a test. His breathing hitches from it, and you can’t help but to smile at being right.

“You’re already a weakness for me, must you expose more?”

“For future reference.” A coy smile shows on your lips as you can now feel him rubbing his hands up and down your back.

He laughs at that, and it’s then you two seem to settle back down into an embrace. You nuzzle up against his neck, feeling safe in his arms. You realize that you haven’t felt that for a long time.

“I know you’re tired now, but later on I’ll make good on what I said.”

Looking up at him, you can see a blush cover his cheeks, all the way up to his ears.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> maybe another part? maybe


End file.
